


Roulette

by kimberlyeab



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Party, Russian Roulette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberlyeab/pseuds/kimberlyeab
Summary: As another night of partying winds down, Vinyl Scratch decides to play a game.What could possibly go wrong?





	Roulette

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a birthday present for Regidar. Thanks for being one of my dearest friends.

* * *

The night had gone well, considering the state of Vinyl’s apartment. Every surface was littered with empty bottles, there was enough lingering smoke in the air to void her safety deposit, and her crotch had the tender ache of recent and repeated use.

It had been about an hour since the last of the lightweights had faded away and only the hardcore remained. Those being Vinyl’s four closest friends.

This was the hour where the high energy party vibe was replaced with one that was a few degrees more intimate. She trusted any of these ponies with her life and pretty much everypony left had hooked up with one another at some point over the night. In other words, they were close, really close.

There was Bass Drop: a unicorn with neon stained hair. They were Vinyl’s favourite artists to collaborate with for shows and sleep around with afterwards. There wasn’t a pony in the electronic scene who Vinyl liked more, herself included.

There were Lemon Heart and Lime Splash, earth pony twins who ran the best club in downtown Canterlot. Yes, they did have yellow and green coats, with modern mane cuts that Vinyl absolutely adored.

And finally, there was THC. Not his real name but it did a good job of describing the kind of business he was in. Sadly, his cutie mark was not related to this. Instead it was a cloud, which Vinyl thought was very appropriate for a pegasus like himself.

He also had a fat cock though that wasn’t very pertinent to the moment.

Vinyl grabbed her bong from THC and placed her lips against the top. She lit the bowl and started to inhale, filling the chamber with white steam. She then removed the bowl from the vessel and the steam went shooting straight into her mouth and lungs.

It was a good hit, adding to a night of equally good hits.

Once finished she passed the bong along to Bass Drop.

“You guys want to do anything?” Vinyl asked.

Bass shrugged, skipping this round and passing the bong along to Lime. “Could play a game or something?”

Lime Splash offered a predatory smile. “I know a fun little game we could play.”

“And what’s that?” Vinyl asked, lifting up her glasses and affixing Lime with her red gaze.

“You have a revolver, right?” Lime asked. While she waited for a response, she put the bong to her lips and lit the bowl, turning whatever green was left into charcoaled black.

Vinyl cocked a brow. She lit her horn and reached into a nearby drawer, pulling out a box. She placed it upon the table and flipped it open. Inside was a pristine steel gun, with not a single speck of dust of dirt upon it.

“Can’t be too careful living in Baltimare,” Vinyl murmured. “Never bothered to get rid of it after I left.”

“Do you want to play Stalliongrad Roulette?” Lime asked.

It would seem that this was also the hour of bad ideas.

THC snorted. “Celestia, Lime, I think you took one too many shrooms. No way I’m putting a loaded gun against my head.”

“Don’t be a pussy,” Lime chided. “We just do one round each. No way any of us have luck that shitty.”

“And why should we play it?” Lemon asked, reaching for the bong and taking it from her sister. “Because no offense but I kind of like keeping my head and I think mom would be pretty fucking pissed if I let you lose yours.”

“Come on, doesn’t anyone else want a little bit of adrenaline in their veins?” Lime asked.

THC snorted. “If you want, I’m sure I have a needle of the stuff in my first aid kit.” He glanced at the others. “Always good to have a little lying around just in case a customer ODs, you know what I mean?”

They all nodded along though Vinyl, for her part, only vaguely understood.

Vinyl picked up the revolver and hummed to herself. She then picked up a single bullet, giving it a very close inspection. Finally, she loudly flicked open the chamber and loaded it with this single bullet before snapping it closed and giving it a spin.

“Don’t enable her,” Bass grumbled.

Vinyl smirked. “I’m not enabling her. I just don’t let ponies get away with calling me a pussy is all.” She grinned at Lime, giving the gun a little twirl. “So, I’ll be your Huckleberry.”

Lime smirked. “How do you want to do this?”

Lemon, THC, and Bass all groaned.

“I want nothing to do with this,” THC grumbled, getting up. “I’m going to make myself a drink.”

“I’ll join you,” Lemon said, following after him.

Bass shrugged. “I suppose I can watch. Though don’t think I’m putting any of my chips in on this stupid shit.”

Vinyl placed the pistol between them. “How about we keep playing rounds until one of us chickens out?”

“Sounds good to me. Do you wanna bet something on it?” Lime looked quite perplexed. “Though I guess we can only really collect on that if one of us doesn’t dome ourselves.”

“How about…” Vinyl tapped her snout with a hoof. “If you wimp out first…” She hummed and hawed, then an idea dawned on her. “You know I could really use a seat when I’m performing my next sets at your club.”

Lime cocked a brow. “You want a chair? Are you…”

“And your face would do just nicely,” Vinyl teased.

This seemed to catch Lime off guard. Though she soon recovered and offered a playful smolder.

“Fair enough,” she said, snorting. “Should’ve known that you were going to be a massive perv about this.” She sighed, clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth. “And if you pussy out first…”

“I won’t.”

“ _If_ you do then you gotta do like a month of free sets for me,” Lime finished.

Bass rolled their eyes. “One is pervy, the other’s a ruthless business mare. How are you two friends again?”

“Free weed,” Lime answered.

“Banging sex,” Vinyl replied. Her aura enveloped the gun and she gave it a purposeful spin as she looked across the table at Lime. “Whoever it lands on has to go first?”

Lime nodded.

As the gun spun around and around, Bass ducked under the table.

_What a cuck, thinking that something like this could actually make it go off._

It landed upon Vinyl first and she scooped it up in her mana, giving the chamber a spin. She then clapped it against her forehead and drew in a deep breath.

“Holy shit,” she whispered.

Lime smirked. “What?”

“You’re right about the whole adrenaline thing. My heart is fucking hammering right now.” Vinyl chuckled. Her gaze was more than a little crazed. “Want to fuck again after this? I’ll need to blow off a little steam.”

Before Lime could respond Vinyl depressed the trigger.

_Click._

Vinyl let out a sigh of relief, along with Bass. She placed the gun back upon the table and slid it over to Lime.

Lime glanced at it and then held up her hooves, pointing at her forehead and distinct lack of horn. “Do you mind uh…”

Vinyl rolled her eyes and picked the gun back up. She gave the chamber another twirl before clapping the iron against Lime’s forehead. A bead of sweat formed upon her friend’s brow as she looked up at it, nearly going cross eyed.

Lemon came back into the room, a gin and tonic in her hoof.

“Fuck sake, that’s a hell of a sight to come back to,” she mumbled under her breath.

She plopped down in her seat and glanced at Lime. “You know funerals are really expensive, right?”

“Shut up,” Lime hissed. Her gaze then narrowed as she glared across the table at Vinyl. “Do it, you cuck.”

Vinyl pulled back the trigger and the revolver clicked for a second time. This garnered a sigh of relief from everypony besides herself.

“Alright did you two make your point?” Lemon asked, cocking a brow as she sipped her beverage. “I feel like this isn’t really a game that you two should be playing around innocent bystanders.”

“No, we're playing until Lime here chickens out,” Vinyl teased, sticking out her tongue at her opponent. “And are you?”

Bass sighed. “Don’t chide her, you idiot. You know that’s just going to…”

“I believe it’s your turn,” Lime said, batting her lashes. “So, the ball is in your court.”

Without warning, Vinyl pressed the pistol against the side of her head. She spun the chamber, clapping it loudly in place. Her face was emotionless, impossible to read.

Everyone held their breath as Vinyl drew back the hammer, toying with the gun’s trigger. She enjoyed the look of panic in everypony’s face, wondering if this was going to be it, the end of DJ Pon-3.

“Hey Vinyl you’re out of…” THC started as he entered the room. Though whatever he was about to say died on the tip of his tongue. “Fuck, dude, that’s a horrifying thing to walk in on.”

“Right?” Lemon said.

Bass groaned. “Dude just drop this stupid game. We can have a fivesome or something. When’s the last time we had a good group fuck?”

Vinyl smirked. “About forty minutes ago.”

She pulled the trigger, wincing as there was another click.

“Close one,” she said, tossing the gun upon the table and smirking at Lime. “Well?”

Lime grunted and looked at the gun. She seemed perplexed, troubled by something.

“Just drop it!” Lemon growled. “So, what if you gotta eat ass to get out of this?”

“I will admit that seeing your brains splattered against the wall would be a bit of a downer,” THC said. “Nothing in my kit could fix that.”

Lime glanced at the gun, then between her friends, before looking Vinyl in the eye.

“Do it,” she whispered.

Vinyl smirked and picked the gun back up, training it right on Lime’s forehead as she spun the chamber and clapped it into place. “You sure?”

Lime bit her lip. “Yep.”

“Absolutely?” Vinyl asked, cocking the hammer.

“Just do it!” Lime barked.

Vinyl pulled the trigger and another click rang out through the empty room.

“Fuck,” Bass whispered, leaning back in their chair.

“Please can we drop this?” Lemon asked, throwing her hooves around her sister and holding her tight. “Haven’t you got your fix?”

“We could call it a tie?” Lime suggested, offering a tight smile.

Vinyl chuckled. “Oh yeah we totally could.” She picked up the gun, spun the barrel, and clapped it against her own forehead. “But I really want my own personal muff diver for my next show.”

“Vinyl…” Lemon warned.

She was promptly ignored as Vinyl pulled the trigger. The hammer came down and loudly clicked, earning another sigh of relief from everypony in the room.

“So, what will it be, muff diver?” Vinyl asked, placing the gun down gently and batting her eyelashes.

Lime looked away from Vinyl and down at the gun, biting her lip. A million thoughts must’ve been rushing through her inebriated little mind. Finally, she lifted both of her hooves away from the table and let out a sigh of total and utter defeat.

“Fine you win,” Lime said, shaking her head. “You’re one crazy bitch, Vinyl.”

“Not crazy,” Vinyl teased.

She lifted the gun and pointed it towards the roof, cocking the hammer and firing it again.

_Click._

And again.

_Click._

And again.

_BANG!_

It was a loud eruption, echoing through the room and making everypony wince. Only when the noise finally settled, there was a distinct lack of dust fluttering away from a distinct lack of hole in the ceiling.

“No way,” Lime whispered.

Vinyl snickered. “THC isn’t the only one firing blanks.”

“Hey!” THC yelled, scrunching his snout. “That was uncalled for.”

“Would a kiss make you feel better?” Vinyl asked.

THC grumped. “Maybe, maybe not, who knows?”

Vinyl leaned to the side and gave him a little peck on the cheek.

“I can’t believe you tricked me?” Lime grumbled.

Vinyl snorted. “Did you seriously think I was going to put live ammunition in there? I’m crazy, dude, but I’m not insane.”

She grabbed the gun off the table and gave it a little spin in the air, for show, before placing it back in its box.

“So…” Vinyl began, leaning across the table. “I think we should go with a transparent stage for my next show. Give the audience a more… immersive view.” She grinned from ear to ear. “Kind of want them to have the full DJ Pon-3 experience.”

Lime glared at her. “Yeah not happening.”

“Actually, I’m in favour of this,” Lemon teased. “Might stop you from making more stupid bets like this in the future.”

“Plus, it’s not a huge secret that you’re a massive degenerate,” THC teased. “Most of your regulars know your reputation.”

“But Vinyl cheated,” Lime whined.

Lemon reached over and patted her on the back.

Vinyl smirked. “You didn’t say that I needed to put real bullets in the gun, now did you?” She stretched her forelegs above her head. “But don’t worry! I’ll make sure to trim.”

* * *

[Visit my Website if you Want to Find Ways to Support me and my Work](https://kimberlyeab.carrd.co/)


End file.
